Sticky Rain
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have fun with ice cream and in the rain. OneShot LillyxOliver


**Sticky Rain**

I was sitting on my porch, feeling bored. It was a boring day and, well, it's Sunday. I'm not really fond of Sundays because it's just there. It reminds you that you had school the next day and you had to go to bed early even if it's the weekend.

I sighed and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain any minute now. Sundays aren't the only thing that's boring, rain is boring too. It brings down my mood and I can't skateboard around the block.

I sighed. If only there was something I could do to make me unbored. Is unbored even a word?

I closed my eyes and started to think about the things that made me happy. There's skateboarding, cheerleading, soccer, my friends… Oliver. I smiled. Oliver's so weird yet I can never get tired of him. He's probably the only one out of my whole friends who understood me and is the most unique one out there. I guess that's one reason why I like him so much.

"Oliver." I whispered and smiled to myself.

"Yes?" I hear and my eyes shot open seeing Oliver looking down at me with a wide grin spread upon his face.

"Ugh, Oliver!" I rolled my eyes and hit him. "What are you doing here?"

He moved and sat down next to me, a little too close for comfort.

"Well, I wanted to see what you were up to. I didn't know it was illegal to visit someone's friend." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You could've called or something." I said and he laughed.

"I go for "or something" besides, there's no harm in that right? Anyway, what made you say my name? Dreaming about me again, weren't you?" He let out one of his adorable boyish smiled and I looked away from him.

"Now why would I ever daydream about a donut boy like you?" I asked and nibbled on my lower lip. I kept my gaze down, feeling my cheeks heat up. Why was I feeling so embarrassed about this anyway?

"Well, because I'm hot and the chicks dig me." He replied and I laughed.

"If the _chicks dig you_, then why are you still single and still ask out random girls and come out with no date at all?" I asked as I took a deep breath. I looked back at him and he sighed.

"I don't know. They just think I'm…" He started to think and I laughed.

"They think you're weird." I patted his head and stood up, walking on the lawn.

"W-well, if they think that I'm weird, then why were you saying my name just a second ago?" He asked and I looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"You don't need to know Mr. Cake boy."

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh yeah because you don't want to admit that you find me irresistible." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue at him and started to run around the yard.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

I stopped as I felt something moist hit my cheek. I wiped it off and looked up in the sky. The sky became darker and the clouds became even grayer, just like it was about to rain.

I then looked at him and giving him a small smile. "I'm bored, and you're boring." I shouted at him and he glared at me.

"If I'm boring then you're-" He stopped once he saw the rain. The rain just came down hard, like thick droplets of water hitting the ground.

"Rain!" I shouted and ran toward the house, as I shielded my head from getting wet.

"Is that a problem?" He asked as he followed me under the shade and I shook my head.

"No, why would it be a problem?" I asked as I wiped my face and arms with my hands. I just got a little wet, but not completely wet.

"Then why did you come under here so quickly, I thought you liked rain?"

I shook my head. "Rain sucks." I said and walked into my house with him following behind me.

We left a trail of water from the front door to the kitchen throughout the house. Someone would slip and fall if they walked around here, but we didn't wipe it up because something told me that it was going to get messier in here.

"I hunger." Oliver said as he rubbed his belly. He went behind the counter and sat at one of the counter chairs watching me look in the cupboards.

"You mean I'm hungry."

"Same difference."

"Anyway, what do you want?" I went straight to the fridge and took out a carton of ice cream. I placed the carton of ice cream on the table and opened it up and then went back to the cupboard to get a bowl.

As I went back to the ice cream carton, and saw Oliver go to a drawer to retrieve two spoons.

"I want what you're going to eat." He said as he walked to the ice cream and stuck his spoon into the ice cream, taking a spoonful of the ice cream and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hey! Everyone eats this you know?" I said and he laughed taking another spoon full and diving it into his mouth.

"Boys." I shook my head and took my own spoonful, eating away the ice cream from the spoon.

"Lilly." Oliver said and I looked up at him, keeping the spoon in my mouth.

"Wh-Ahh!" I shouted as I felt something cold and moist spread across my cheek. My eyes widened as I pressed my fingers against it. It was ice cream.

Oliver started to laugh and I glared at him as he stuck his hand in the container, taking a handful of ice cream.

"What are you doing?" I screamed as I wiped the substance away from my face with my hand. I looked at my hand and then back at Oliver.

"Well, you said you were bored when we were outside. Why not have fun?" He got ready to throw the ice cream in his hands when I took a big handful of ice cream and threw it back at him.

"You are so going to get it!" He shouted and ran toward me, throwing the ice cream in my hair.

"Oliver you freak!" I went back to the carton, taking the whole thing with me, and ran toward Oliver. I took a big handful, tackling him from behind, and smeared it all over his back.

He whipped around and I started to run away, dropping the ice cream carton from my hands.

"Darn!" I said and started to go after it, when he picked it up.

"Lilly…" He said with an evil looking grin on his face.

"Don't you dare…" I slowly backed away from him with my hands in front of me.

He started to walk toward me, dipping his hand into the almost empty ice cream carton and bringing it out holding a large piece of half melted ice cream in his hands. We were both a mess, but he was the worst among the both of us. He started to laugh and soon I was backed up against the wall with no where to go.

"I swear Oliver, if you do something I'll-" Just then, Oliver jumped in front of me, pinning me against the wall, and smearing the ice cream all over my face.

"Oliver!" I shouted and took his wrists with my hands, fighting against him. I couldn't get away from him and he started to laugh at me. I pushed forward, trying to get away, when I suddenly slipped and fell on my back.

"Ow." I opened my eyes, and then it happened so fast. Oliver hoisted me up, with his sticky and moist arms under my knees and holding my back, running toward the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him and he just smiled at me as he opened the front door. It was still raining heavily, and I knew what he wanted to do.

"We're going to take a nice shower." He chuckled and ran into the rain.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Oliver Oscar Oken, I swear you are the most inconsiderate boy in the world!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Come on Lilly, just have fun." He gently let me down in a standing position. I steadied myself up before letting him go and watched him as he walked away from him, catching raindrops with his tongue.

"Don't you just love the rain?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Rain is depressing."

He stopped and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"How can I make it undepressing?"

I laughed at what he said remembering what I said earlier today about being unbored. "Undepressing isn't even a word."

"See you're laughing in the rain. It isn't depressing." He walked closer to me and with one arm, wrapped it around my waist.

"Well, put it this way you made the rain seem a lot less depressing than it usually is." I smiled and he gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had a small ice cream fight in my house, which, by the way, we have to clean that up before my parents get home. Now we're in the rain, and you wanted to shower in the rain so…" I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, being sticky and in the rain, which make it sticky rain." He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't get it." I patted his chest with my hand and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked and I shrugged not caring what he was saying.

"Whatever." I said, but soon felt the softness of Oliver's lips upon mine.

My heart raced with excitement and shock. The stickiness from the ice cream on Oliver's lips smothered over mines as the rain slid between our faces.

He pulled away and smiled as he watched my reaction on my face on what he just did.

He smirked and wiped the sides of my mouth noticing it become sticky.

I grinned, wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"So that's what you call sticky rain?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yup, but you'd probably call it a sticky kiss."

**A/N **I know it doesn't make sense lol, but I was bored. Haha, hope you liked it.


End file.
